Mi otra mitad
by affy bp
Summary: Dos hermanas que se encuentran. ¿Seran capaces sus padres de volver a verse sin que el amor entre ellos reviva? Dos niñas tratando de juntar a una pareja que ya no cree en el amor. UA TodosHumanos.inspirado en JuegoDeGemelas.
1. La boda ¿Perfecta?

Hola! bueno seguo se han de preguntar ¿Esta que le pico?

pues la verdad no me puedo resistir a mis ataques de loca inspiracion y la verdad

esta historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, la he empezado hoy por un ataque de locura y el primer capitulo me salio solito. Como veran esta inspirado en_ Juego de Gemelas _y obviamente en Crepusculo.

Advierto: NADA ME PERTENECE! :D

* * *

**Mi otra mitad.**

_Como toda bella historia de amor, esta incluye la frase "¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa?" y claro que se obtiene como respuesta el "Acepto" _

_Como toda bella historia de amor, esta tiene como protagonistas a dos jóvenes profundamente enamorados y locos el uno por el otro, capaces de hacer cualquier locura por amor_.

Isabella Swan subia a aquel crucero que la llevaría por el mundo en unas semanas, estaba emocionada, ya había viejado en crucero con anterioridad, pero esta vez sentía algo mucho mas especial, Bella tenia el presentimiento de que algo bueno ocurriría pronto.

Isabella-o mas bien Bella, no la llames Isabella en su prescencia si no quieres morir joven-era una muchacha preparada, contaba con 20 años de edad, y tenia una vida prometedora por delante, acaba de terminar su carrera de diseñadora de modas y planeaba ejercer su profesión en Londres. Además era una joven hermosa y refinada, nada le faltaba en su vida.

-Bella, por aquí, anda o te perderas-indico una despampanante rubia que iba a pasos adelantados de Bella

-Claro Rose, lo lamento…-dijo la mujer de castaña cabellera y siguió a su mejor amiga la cual iba de tras de un chico rubio

-No tan rápido Jasper, no todos hemos viajado miles de veces en cruceros como estos-le pidió Rosalie a su hermano el cual iba a paso mas rápido que las otras dos

-Lo siento chicas, pero si no se dan prisa no alcanzaremos a los demás pasajeros-dijo Jasper en tono sereno y las otras dos obedecieron

Rosalie y Jasper Hale eran los mejores amigos de la infancia de Bella, hacían prácticamente todo juntos y eran tan cercanos que era difícil para ellos estar alejados mucho tiempo. Rosalie era una hermosa mujer de belleza sorprendente, era una modelo principiante. Mientras que Jasper era un perfecto y musculoso rubio que volvia loco a cualquier mujer. El se dedicaba a la fotografía.

* * *

Ya había pasado su primer dia abordo, fue un dia lleno de emociones, pero Bella aun esperaba su momento especial, ella sabia que llegaría. Estaba segura. Por ahora se conformaría con mirar el mar oscurecido por el reflejo del cielo y las estrellas, esa noche no había luna, se escondia tras las bellas y grisaseas nubes.

-Disculpe…

Una voz suave y aterciopelada logro sacar a Bella de cualquier pensamiento divagante de aquel momento. Volteo su rostro hacia el dueño de aquella hipnotizante voz y se encontró con el rostro mas perfecto que hubiera llegado a ver. Era como un sueño-

-No me parece correcto que una bella señorita como usted ande sola y menos ha estas horas-dijo el hombre con voz melódica

-¿Habra algo que usted pueda hacer al respecto?-pregunto provocativamente Bella

-Me parece que podría acompañarla, su seguridad me es importante-dijo el hombre

-A mi me parece, que si voy a dejar que me acompañe al menos debería conocer su nombre-dijo la elegante mujer mientras caminaba a pasos finos y el la seguía de cerca

-Edward Cullen, encantado-contesto el chico y se coloco frente a ella

-Isabella Swan, solo dime Bella-pidio la asi nombrada

-Bella, vaya que le haces honor-dijo el chico de cabellos broncineos-no se si sean las tan preciosas estrellas de esta noche pero…me parece que luces mas bella que cualquier angel.

Bella se sonrojo y lo miro a los ojos. Edward era posedor de los mas hipnotizantes ojos verdes que pudiera ver. También era el propietario de un fino rostro y un cuerpo escultural, quizás mas perfecto que el de cualquier modelo.

_Edward y Bella conversaron la noche entera, hablando sobre sus gustos, profesiones, intereses, familias, en fin, todo. Edward le conto que se encontraba ahí con su hermana Alice que estudiaba en el instituto, y el que planeaba ser un empresario que se ocupara de las empresas de su padre. Pero que ciertamente preferiría ser un doctor. Asi en tres semanas conocían cada aspecto privado de la vida del otro. Además de que Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale también empezaron a "llevarse muy bien"_

* * *

-¿Bells estas segura? Esto me parece un error, piensa en tu familia, en Reneé, en Charlie, ¿Qué diran ellos?-preguntaba Rosalie histérica

-No me interesa demasiado Rose, y es por es mismo que he tomado mi descicion-aseguro la castaña muy segura

-Bella recapacita, esto me parece demasiado impulsivo-dijo colocándole unas flores en el cabello a su amiga

-Es amor Rose, jamás estuve mas segura en toda mi vida.

-Isabella Marie Swan estas demente-dijo la rubia

Alguien toco impacientemente la puerta del camerino

-Pasa Alice-indico Bella

La aludida entro con una sonrisa

-El novio la espra impacientemente, futura señora Cullen

Bella sonrio ampliamente ante estas palabras y se dirigió a su inesperada y precipitada boda.

* * *

_Como toda bella historia de amor, esta involucra una hermosa boda entre dos enamorados._

_Mas sin embargo esta historia de amor no tiene un final feliz. Por ahora._

_Por ahora el final de nuestra historia nos lleva a un matrimonio disuelto en una palabra "Divorcio" y dos gemelas separadas al nacer._

_Y asi empieza nuestra historia._

___

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Lo odiaron?**

**¿Apesto?**

**¿Deberia dedicar mi tiempo a otra cosa en la que si fuera buena?**

**¡Haganmelo saber!**

**Un review no les cuesta nada queridos lectores...**

**Gracias!:D**

Bueno, talvez no es una historia muy original pero pues en verdad espero que les guste porque aunque aun no estoy segura de como seguir (nnU) me parece una idea interesante

¡Hasta luego!


	2. El campamento

Gracias por los reviews.

Disclaimer: Nada es mio :) todo es de SM! (L)

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: El campamento**

-No ha cambado mucho..-dijo para si una niña de no mas de 12 años de edad acercándose a pasos decididos a un campamento infantil para señoritas.

-Camille Swan-se escucho de una voz atraves de un micrófono llamando a la joven.

La niña de antes giro su rostro hacia la dueña de la voz haciendo que su broncínea cabellera se moviera acorde a sus movimientos.

-¡Aquí!-indico Camille mientras alzaba su manita en el aire y la agitaba

-Cabaña 8, señorita Swan-dijo la alta y regordeta mujer.

Camille asintió sonriendo y tomo su maleta, como toda experta, sabia que debía alejarla antes de que el monton arrojara las suyas encima. asistia al campamento Walden para señoritas casi cada año en California.

La hermosa muchacha dirigió sus ojos color chocolate a una linda cabaña bastante original situada al final de un camino de piedras. Al entrar coloco de prisa su equipaje en una de las 4 camas y se sento en el borde de la misma suspirando.

Estuvo ahí en paz unos cuantos segundos hasta que escucho el rugir de la vieja puerta abrirse dejando entrar a dos chicas mas o menos de su edad. Una rubia alta y una morena bajita ambas de ojos oscuros.

-Hola-dijo la chica de tez blanca como la leche

-Hola, soy Ann Freys-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-y ella es Kathie Brions

-Un placer-dijo la bajita

-Soy Camille Carlie Swan, pero si se atreven a llamarme Carlie les cortare los dedos de los pies-amenazo la aludida mas sonrio divertida-solo díganme Cam, toda la familia insiste en que soy Carlie

-Bien supongo que compartiremos habitación-indago Kathie ignorando el rollo de los nombres de Camille

-Eso creo ¿Son nuevas cierto?-pregunto Camille

-Si asi es-respondio Ann-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Pues es porque vengo mucho a este campamento, conozco a casi todas las chicas y jamás las había visto-contesto Swan

- Ya veo, entonces ¿No sabes quien será nuestra compañera restante?-cuestiono la morena

-Se que tiene un nombre bastante exótico, jamás lo había oído, pero no tengo idea de quien es-dijo Camille

-Por cierto ¿Porque no esta aquí?

-No lo se Ann

-yo se que llegara hasta mañana-respondio Kathie, ambas notaron una expresión seria y molesta por parte de la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos

-¿Quién se cree que es? A nadie jamás, repito jamás en la historia del Walden Camp le han permitido llegar con días de atraso, ¿Esa chica quien es? ¿La reina de Inglaterra? ¿O acaso es Madonna?-Camille se veía molesta

-Bueno pues mañana nos enteraremos de igual manera-dijo Ann con gesto indiferente y sentándose en el borde de la cama que se hallaba enfrete de la de Camille

-si creo que no importa..-dijo Cam suspirando-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

-No en verdad, empezamos a conversar pues ambas somos de New Hampshire-informo Kathie

-Asi es…¿Tu de donde eres?-pregunto la rubia

-Yo…-la palida niña sonrio y se puso en pie-soy de Londres Inglaterra, la ciudad mas maravillosa del mundo, es todo un paraíso-dijo son una amplia sonrisa y un rostro iluminado mientras fantaseaba con su hogar en Londres.

Las otras dos la miraron expectantes

-Da igual…-dijo Ann desinteresada

Camille se sintió algo ofendida por la falta de interés de su rubia compañera

-No Ann, no da igual, son mis raíces y mi querido patriotismo, jamás te atrevas a insultar a Londres en mi prescencia me encuentro orgullosa de ser una británica-la chica de ojos marron dijo con suficiencia las otras dos rodaron los ojos y la morena sonrio

Camille Carlie Swan: estatura media, promedio para una niña de 12 años. Cabello color cobrizo un poco mas abajo que sus hombros, liso de arriba y ondulado en las puntas. Ojos color chocolate, claros, brillantes y enmarcados por unas gafas que odiaba usar. Tez blanca. Se deja guiar por quien es y por sus impulsos, es algo testaruda y no le gusta que le digan que hacer, su pasatiempo es la música, toca todos los instrumentos (sus favoritos son el piano y la guitarra).

Mientras tanto una linda y joven muchacha iba en un avión bastante impaciente

-Tia Alice-dijo la niña con un tono de voz berrinchudo-Voy tan tarde, todo es culpa de papa-lloriqueo la chica de tez palida

-Vamos Ness, no culpes a tu padre, además el personalmente llamo al campamento ese e informo de tu retraso, no hay problemas están preparados para recibirte mañana temprano-dijo una mujer algo pequeña con cabellos oscuros y en punta

-Es que es su culpa tia, si el no hubiera prometido llevarme, yo no lo hubiera esperado y hubiera llegado a tiempo, que desconsiderado-replico la niña

-Pero querida, mira que ya casi llegamos a America, no falta nada-dijo la mujer

-Si tia, además también fue en parte tu culpa, si no te hubieras obsesionado con las compras en Paris habriamos viajado mucho antes.

-Pero querida sobrina ¡Estabamos en Paris! ¡La capital de la moda!

-Ya cambiemos de tema mejor-dijo la niña de ojos chocolate moviendo su cabezita y agitando sus rizos cobrizos

-Bien, mejor dime ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir a ese dichoso campamento en California?-pregunto Alice

-Tia Alice, te lo he dicho ya un millón de veces-dijo la niña con un tono alzado-mi compañera del curso, Karoline, dijo que había sido el mejor campamento del mundo, y si es el mejor campamento del mundo, ¿Por qué ella fue y yo no? Además tengo ganas de pasar un tiempo lejos de tanto agetreo y un campamento es lo mejor.

-Eso no lo crees ni tu. Jamás te viste interesada en campamentos, ni siquiera te gusta acampar en el patio

-Bueno, cambie de idea-dijo evadiendo la mirada de Alice

-Si claro, como sea.

Renesmeé Lilly Cullen: 12 años, estatura un poco mas baja que lo normal, pero aun asi, llega a ser promedio, tez palida, ojos color chocolate grandes y expresivos. Cabello cobrizo que cae en rizos hasta su cintura. Llevaba frenillos pero se rehuzo a usarlos por mas de un año. Chica de buenos sentimientos, se deja guiar por su corazón. Sensible y muy perspicaz, logra casi todo lo que quiere, es caprichosa y berrinchuda. Su hobbie es la lectura y coquetear con muchachos (lo que pone de nervios a su padre) y e salgo torpe en cuestiones fisicas

Mientras estos dos sucesos se llevaban acabo en dos partes diferentes del mundo, el otro punto del globo terráqueo podemos encontrar a una mujer. Mas exactamente en Londres, Inglaterra

Una mujer de tez blanca y castaña cabellera se encontraba recostada en la orilla de una enorme cama en la cual ella dormiría sola por las próximas 3 semanas. Odiaba estar sola. Sola era donde los recuerdos la invadían, donde se arrepentía de cada error que había cometido. Odiaba tener que recordar, por lo tanto odiaba estar sola

Asi que Isabella Swan evitaba la soledad a cada minuto, llenándose de hipócritas amigas, amables hombres con segundas intenciones y personal de servicio incompetente e interesado. Excepto por su hija. Ella era la única compañía que verdaderamente disfrutaba y odiaba cada año dejarla ir a ese campamento 3 horribles semanas tortuosas .

Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, recordando otra vez. ¿Cómo explicarle a su querida hija el llanto que derramaba cada noche? Bella sabia que Carlie se preocupaba a diario de verla en ese estado pero…era inútil fingir que era feliz cuando en realidad la felicidad para ella no existía. Derramo unas lagrimas mas las cuales se secaron solas por la sabana que envolvía el colchon de la cama

-Edward…-susurro en un hilo de voz inaudible

Un golpeteo suave en la puerta de su habitación la hizo despertar de sus rescuerdos

-¿Puedo pasar amor?-pregunto una voz masculina y fuerte por atraves de la puerta

-Claro Jacob, pasa..-pidio Bella y su fuerte y gran novio obedeció y entro a la habitación


	3. Edward y la culpa

Bella y Jacob llevaban saliendo un año, el estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y ella lo quería muchísimo, pero había un problema.

Su querida Carlie.

Bella aun no había tenido el valor para confesarle a su hija que salía oficialmente con Jacob, menos para decirle que este le acababa de pedir matrimonio.

Isabella aun no le daba una respuesta pero lo mas probable era que esta fuera afirmativa.

-¿Estas bien hermosa?-pregunto con voz grave sentándose a su lado en la orilla de la cama

-Por supuesto Jake, estoy de maravilla-aseguro la castaña

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? Un amigo mio inaguro un restaurante y seguro si la famosa diseñadora de modas Bella Swan esta ahí, se volverá muy popular-dijo Jacob acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de Bella quien rio un poco

-Claro vamos, la famosa diseñadora de modas Bella Swan siempre esta dispuesta a hacer un favor-dijo la mujer usando el mismo tono que uso Jacob para referirse a ella y su profesión.

-Entonces ponte mas linda de lo que eres y te espero abajo-agrego Jacob para después salir de la habitación

Bella quedo sola. Se arreglo y vistió de manera casual y refinada. Como solo ella sabia hacerlo, saco del cajón una fotografía, la cual solia mirar por lo menos tres veces cada dia. En ella aparecían dos bebes. Ambas de indiscriptible belleza e idénticas.

Al dia siguiente una chica abria los ojos con pereza y los tallaba para que estos se acoplaran a la luz de los rayos de sol provenientes de su ventana. Camille bostezo y estiro sus extremidades despertando por completo

-Buen dia-se escucho de una voz aguda tras de ella

-Kathie, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-pregunto la chica de ojos cafes mientras se incorporaba con trabajos

-Ella no es la única-aseguro Ann poniéndose frente a la recién levantada-y son las 11 del dia, nada temprano

-¿Las once? Pero si es tempranísimo, el segundo dia nunca hay actividades matutinas-dijo Camille y se tiro a la cama nuevamente

-Camille, estas en un campamento ¿Y lo que quieres es dormir hasta tarde?-pregunto Ann

-Aja

-Entonces ¿No te interesa conocer a la cuarta integrante de la cabaña 8?-pregunto Kathie

-Osea, nuestra compañera-agrego la rubia

Swan se puso de pie en unos segundos lo que le provoco un leve mareo, pero esto no importo demasiado

-Andando-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Iras en pijama?

-Diablos…

Unos minutos mas tarde las tres salieron de la cabaña dirigiéndose al comedor, probablemente ya no alcanzarían desayuno pero de todos modos se encaminaron.

Mientras en Paris un hombre muy apuesto se encontraba pensativo en su gran casa, su celular acababa de sonar y ahora estaba con su hermana al habla

-¿Alice?

-Si Edward soy yo, no te preocupes acabo de dejar a Nessie en el campamento y me regresare a Paris-dijo una voz muy aguda por el teléfono

-Bien, ¿Cómo esta mi hija?

-Pues se le veía algo entusiasmada, pero tampoco te dire que estaba eufórica, creo que estaba muy triste Edward, no cumpliste tu promesa ¿Cómo crees que ella se sintió?

-Y en verdad lo siento Alice, se que prometi que yo personalmente la llevaría pero se me complico todo y ya ves tuve que viajar de urgencia a Londres a cerrar un trato, lo mas probable es que debamos instalarnos ahí-dijo Edward

-Edward, tu hija esta harta de esto, te necesita tanto, esta entrando en la adolescencia y le haces falta, verte una vez a la semana, ¡Aveces una vez al mes! Eso la lastima…

-Hermana no me digas eso, me hiere…yo se que no estoy con Renesmeé tanto como desearía, esto de las empresas es muy complicado y absorbe todo tu tiempo, pero claro que yo quisiera estar con mi hija

-Ademas todo lo de los cambios de ciudad, no ha estado en un mismo colegio por mas de un año desde que nació-dijo Alice

A Edward se le quebraba el corazón cuando escuchaba a su hermana describirle lo mucho que su pequeñita sufria. ¡Que mas quisiera el que estar todo el dia con ella! Darle una familia fija…un hogar. Talvez ella estaría mejor con su madre..

Su madre. Ese era un punto difícil de tocar para Edward, tal vez imposible, era doloroso, tanto o mas que limón en una herida.

-Yo lo se, y hago lo posible para evitarlo-dijo Cullen recordando que tenia a su hermana al habla

-Te dire algo, Nessie me aseguro que el campamento era algo que debía hacer pues todas las niñas de su edad lo hacían, pero te aseguro que fue para no estar sola con las niñeras en todas las vacaciones.

Bien esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Edward. Estaba harto de la situación en la que su pequeña Renesmeé tenia que vivir.

Cada verano, Renesmeé lo pasaba encerrada con la servidumbre o las niñeras que su padre contrataba, el tenia el puesto mas importante en una empresa de fama internacional, por lo que su tiempo era absorbido, su tia Alice vivía con ellos, ella era una bailarina profesional, aparecia en videos musicales y tenia sus propios recitales, por lo que tampoco tenia mucho tiempo libre para cuidar de su sobrina.

-Alice te aseguro que hare algo al respecto.

* * *

reviews? :3

si kieren saber acerca de los fics qe seran publicados proximamentee, pasen por mi profile i diganme ke les parecee ;)

un beso!


	4. Identica a ti

**Disclaimer:** Me llamo Andrea, lo que burdamente quiere decir que yo no cree nada.

**Nota:** No tengo perdon de Dios, he tardado meses y meses y mas meses en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no era mi intencion abandonar esta historia es solo que la inspiracion volo muy lejos xD

En fin una disculpa enorme si les gustaba y se han quedado con las ganas del cuarto capitulo por tanto tiempo..¡Aqui lo tienen! Bueno pues en este no pasa nada muy interesante, es mas bien de transicion pero en el proximo conoceremos por fin los detalles de la separacion de Ed y Bella y juro por dios que no tardare tanto en publicar el cinco xd

UNA DISCULPA DE NUEVO!

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Identica a ti.**

Renesmee sentía mucha emoción. Jamás había ido a un campamento antes. Bueno nunca había estado fuera de la mansión en la que viviera. Ni una vez. Ella cambiaba demasiado de hogar, mas de lo que le gustaría, no había estado en un lugar fijo por mas de 1 año, y aunque la pequeña Renesmeé adoraba viajar…esto superaba su tolerancia.

Al entrar al gran comedor pudo divisar demasiada gente para su gusto, Nessie era bastante solitaria para una chica de 12 años, pero así se crio. Así que no le gustaban para nada las multitudes y peor aun multitudes de rostros desconocidos, no se hallaba, no sabia que hacer. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida, a donde iba su belleza cautivaba, y esta vez no fue la excepción, todas y cada una de las niñas ahí presentes la observaron

-Camille, te has dejado crecer el cabello, te luce bien-le dijo una chica mas alta que ella y de cabello corto

-¿Ehh?-Nessie no entendía ni una palabra de lo que las chicas que la rodeaban parloteaban

-¿Es mi imaginación o estas mas bajita?

Renesmeé sabia que no era de gran altura pero ¿Que hacia a esas chicas dirigirse hacia ella de ese modo?

-Luces fabulosa, ¿Te has hecho algo?

-Disculpen, yo no se a quien se refieran pero…

-¡Camille Swan! Esta hecha una princesa, ¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello ehh? ¿Y las gafas? Se ve que ya no las necesitas-decía alegremente una muchacha mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la confundida Renesmeé

Nessie estaba confusa, no entendía ni una palabra. Ahora se arrepentía de la brillante idea del campamento.

-¿Renesmeé Cullen?-pregunto en voz alta una mujer regordeta

La así nombrada se giro hasta la dueña de la voz y se encamino hacia ella

-Soy yo

La mujer la vio con total incredulidad y tartamudeo un poco antes de decir lo siguiente

-Estamos felices...de que hayas llegado. Cabaña 8

-Gracias

La guía estaba mas que sorprendida, el parecido de esa chica con su ya usual campista Camille Swan era obvio.

Las demás chicas de la cafetería estaban igual de sorprendidas, ¿Renesmeé? Pero si era idéntica a la chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos marrones que tanto conocían.

-Buenos días, espero que aun haya algo de desayuno-dijo una voz alegre entrando por las puertas seguida de Ann y Kathie

La incredulidad se volvió aun mayor.

Sin embargo Renesmeé había salido por la puerta segundos antes dirigiéndose a la cabaña 8

Al llegar pudo notar que las tres camas estaban ocupadas, por lo que tomo la cuarta restante.

Se recostó un momento y coloco la almohada en su cara, deseaba unos segundos de paz. Aunque Nessie había acudido al campamento en busca de compañía, no era esto lo que se esperaba, un grupo de eufóricas niñas que obviamente la confundían con alguien mas.

Nessie estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, y aunque no lo estuviera era inevitable, por lo que debía aceptarla. Su padre trabajaba día y noche en una famosa empresa y lamentablemente su relación era deplorable. La niña no sabia nada sobre su madre desde que nació. Es como si hubiera nacido de la tierra. Su tía Alice, la hermana menor de Edward, ocupaba el lugar de la madre que nunca tuvo, pero lamentablemente esta también era una mujer muy ocupada.

Nessie adoraba a su padre, sin embargo este la desilusionaba cada que podía, dejándola plantada o haciéndolos mudar justo cuando empezaba a tener amigos, aun asi Renesmeé era animada y social, sin embargo procuraba no tomarle cariño a nadie nunca.

También estaba mas que mimada, su padre tal vez no estuviera con ella pero le cumplía cada capricho por insignificante que fuera, y si a esto le sumas su indescriptible belleza que llama la atención de todo niño que Renesmeé mirara, crea a un total monstruito, antes de que la pequeña se diera cuenta ya se había quedado dormida.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Camille tomaba el poco desayuno que le habían dejado junto a sus dos compañeras de cabaña.

-Ey Cam, ¿Por qué todos te miran así?-pregunto Kathie.

-Si, pareciera que tienes monos en la cabeza-secundo Ann.

-Nah, debe ser su imaginación-replico la chica

Pero era cierto, ningún par de ojos le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Ca..Camille?-pregunto la muchacha morena que había hablado con Renesmeé antes

-La misma que viste y calza ¿Cómo te ha ido Amy?-pregunto sonriéndole a la chica

La llamada Amy se estremeció.

-Bien, es solo que…

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Camille Carlie.

-Hay una chica que es idéntica a ti.

* * *

Nuevo Capituloooo! POR FINNNN!

comenten=) si no recibo por lo menos cinco reviews el capitulo cinco pueden irlo esperando hasta dentro de unos dos años (BROMA!)

jaja un besazo chaooo!


	5. La separación de las mitades

**Disclaimer**: ¡Nada es mio, todo es de la diosa Meyer!

**Nota:** Creo que ahora tarde un poquito menos no;) el tiempo libre que dan las vacaciones.

Este es un capitulo corto, basicamente nos explica el porque de la seperacion de la pareja..DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Edward tenía que hacer algo y eso debía ser pronto. Hablaría con los demás coordinadores de la empresa, necesitaba quedarse en un lugar fijo y lo necesitaba de verdad, no podía seguir obligando a su princesa a una vida como la que había llevado hasta ahora, con niñera en vez de su padre y con soledad en vez de amigos, no era sano para ninguna chica de doce años.

Se volvió a comer la cabeza con el asunto de la madre de Renesmeé, Bella Swan. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea que Bella tuviera a Nessie pero Edward simplemente se negó rotundamente y ahora veía que había sido un egoísta. La niña necesitaba a su madre y el era un papa pésimo.

Y creo que el también la necesitaba, a Bella, a aquella torpe y atolondrada chica inglesa que había conocido en un crucero y que le había robado el corazón, era tonto esperar que esa mujer tan perfecta fuera a aguantarle todos sus errores, el no la merecía..

El era rígido, controlador y tenía poco tiempo para su vida personal, era un empresario frustrado que en realidad deseaba haber luchado por sus sueños, por Bella, por Carlie y por estudiar medicina.

Sin embargo había fracasado en todo eso e incluso había fracasado con Nessie, vaya perdedor.

* * *

Bella había despertado esa mañana especialmente nostálgica, estos días de vacaciones los pasaba horrible, sin su Carlie y sin Jacob que generalmente tenía más trabajo que nunca

Jake había sido un compañero perfecto, su mejor amigo y se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero sin embargo jamás le había llegado a tocar el corazón, ese estaba lastimado y probablemente inservible; todo gracias a un apuesto joven llamado Edward.

El que la había enamorado y luego la había dejado. Habían tenido una boda totalmente prematura y parte de la locura de dos jóvenes sin sentido común, la boda había sido perfecta y habían llegado a la casa de el en Arizona donde vivía con su hermana en un departamento.

Bella recordó a su ex cuñada, la dulce Alice que había dejado el lugar para darle privacidad a la pareja, ella había sido increíblemente buena con Bella y la echaba de menos casi tanto como a Edward o a Renesmeé.

Paso un año colmado de bendiciones y donde ambos habían sido completamente felices y entonces Bella se embarazo dando a luz a las bebes mas divinas de la faz de la tierra. Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, Bella se encerraba en casa cuidando a dos gemelas y Edward que empezaba en la empresa de su padre nunca estaba en casa.

Isabella, amargada encerrada con labores de casa y sin poder ejercer su profesión y Edward estresado por la cantidad enorme de trabajo peleaban a diario, al principio eran peleas tontas, sobre quien cambiaba los pañales de las bebes o la hora de llegada a casa de Ed o el porque Bella quería salir con sus amigos aunque sea una vez.

Pero luego eran peleas más fuertes sobre la amargura de Bella o el increíblemente poco tiempo que Edward le dedicaba, sobre que el amor ya no bastaba para mantenerlos juntos y la mujer termino lanzándole un tacón al cráneo cuando este menciono que ella era una inmadura.

Ella se fue y el no le pidió regresar y hasta ahora seguía doliendo.

-Bella ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto una voz al exterior

-Pasa Rose-indico

La rubia supermodelo entro al cuarto de su amiga y la encontró secándose las lágrimas. Rosalie era quizás la única verdadera amiga que Bella poseía.

-¿Otra vez recordando?-pregunto la rubia, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-No lo puedo evitar. Detesto el verano, estas tres semanas que Carlie no está son nefastas-aseguro la castaña

-Si lo se, se necesita la presencia de esa niña en esta casa para que parezca que alguien vive en ella.

-Lo siento, se que odias verme así-dijo ella

-Pues si. Pero anímate, esta noche sales conmigo y sin el idiota de tu novio, también llamaremos a Jasper-exclamo animada.

Bella rodo los ojos.

-No le llames idiota a Jacob y además tu bien sabes que el detesta que salga con ustedes sola-replico

-Si, por eso saldremos solo nosotros. Tu torpe novio, que parece mas un perrito faldero, no podrá hacer nada al respecto-aseguro Rosalie

Rose y Jasper detestaban a Jake, el muchacho aunque era respetuoso también era totalmente indiscreto y acaparaba a Bella. La castaña sonrió cuando Rosalie la tomo en sus brazos y susurro "Te divertiras, te lo aseguro".

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo Rose.

…

* * *

_Fin del capitulo! Esperen el siguiente proximamente,_

_Dejen sus comentarios sisisisi?_


End file.
